Humano después de todo
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Traducción del original "Human After All" Todos los derechos reservados al autor original, yo solo traduje la obra. [Once-Ler/The Lorax]
1. Chapter 1

El Una-Vez camino hacia su tienda agotado y desanimado después de una, para nada exitosa, venta de su Thneed. Estaba esperando, casi con animo, el recibimiento de el Lorax y de los demás animales del bosque. Odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaba cuando la cálida y peluda criatura naranja se acurrucaba en su regazo cuando intentaba tejer o leer un libro. Frunció el ceño con incertidumbre ¿Dónde estaban los animales del bosque? Estaba casi en la puerta de entrada y ninguno de ellos había venido a saludarlo como de costumbre. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

– Estoy en- ¡¿Qué mierda?! – Grito al momento de agarrar el objeto mas cercano a él, que resulto ser una lámpara de mesa, mientras lo blandía como arma frente al gran hombre desnudo que estaba sentado en su cama.

El hombre al verlo se levanto al instante. – ¡ _Fideo_! – Grito avanzando hacia el otro hombre pero retrocediendo al instante al ver que el Una-Vez tenia la clara intención de atacarlo si se acercaba un centímetro mas. – Soy yo ¡El Lorax! – Gimió dejando que sus brazos cayeran con pesadez a ambos lados de su cuerpo. – He perdido y poderes… ¡Y luego paso esto! – Hizo un despectivo gesto hacia su cuerpo humano y gordito. – ¡Mira esto! Estoy sin pelo y fofo… ¡Y rosado!

Los ojos de el Una-Vez se estrecharon con desconfianza, el bigote de aquel hombre le resultaba muy familiar pero… – El Lorax no tiene poderes – Replico, sosteniendo la lámpara un poco mas alto. – Y es una linda criaturita del bosque, no un viejo pervertido y espeluznante – Hizo una pausa. En realidad puede que el Lorax fuera un poco de ambas cosas pero aquello no venia al caso en esos instantes. – De cualquier modo los animales no se convierten en personas ¡Eso es imposible que suceda!

– ¡Maldita sea, _Fideo_ , solo escúchame! – Gruño el Lorax sentándose nuevamente en la cama. – En primer lugar yo **si tengo** poderes – Miro al Una-Vez cruzando los brazos – En segundo lugar los perdí, solo ahora, pero **si** los tenia antes. – Suspiro mientras se acostaba en el colchón y cubría parte de su rostro con uno de sus brazos. – Y cuando los perdi me converti en humano. Puedo recuperarlos pero el problema es que no se como, además no se porque en primer lugar desaparecieron. – Miro de soslayo al Una-Vez – No crees ni una palabra de lo que te digo ¿Verdad?

El Una-Vez vaciló unos momentos – En realidad no. – Todo sonaba tan descabellado pero… el hombre no había tratado de hacerle daño, al menos no por ahora. Probablemente era inofensivo, o al menos lo mas inofensivo que un loco hombre desnudo podría llegar a ser. Camino hacia delante con cautela manteniendo los ojos fijos en el hombre y la lámpara casi cayo al piso cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquel par de llamativas esmeraldas. – ¿ _Bigotón_? – Se quedo sin aliento mientras bajaba la lámpara lentamente – ¿Es real… Pero…? ¡No entiendo nada!

El Lorax dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. – Si, Fideo. – Se volvió a sentar con los ojos fijos de nuevo en el Una-Vez – Mira ya te he dicho todo lo que sé. – Se encogió de hombros mientras ponía los codos en sus piernas y el mentón en sus manos. – Solo se que tengo que volver a mi forma original lo antes posible, es decir ¡Mirame! ¡Soy repugnante! – Agarro su gordito estomago para mostrárselo al Una-Vez – ¡¿Y que demonios es **esto**?! – Exclamo mientras agarraba su pene soltándolo al instante cuando un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios. – Enserio Fideo ¡No tengo idea de cómo es la anatomía humana! – Miro de nuevo hacia su miembro semi-erecto – ¿No se ha roto, verdad?

El rostro de el Una-Vez enrojeció mientras se cubría la boca para evitar soltar un chillido – ¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso aquí! – Agarro la lámpara de nuevo preparándose para golpear al Lorax de ser necesario si volvía a hacer algún movimiento inesperado. – Escucha, – Comenzó tratando de mantener una voz uniforme y tranquila – No puedes, y me refiero a que enserio **no puedes** , ir por ahí desnudo y definitivamente no puedes tocar tu pene en frente de otras personas ¿Entiendes? Eso no esta bien. – Un pensamiento de repente le llego a la mente – De todas formas ¿Cómo es que no sabes lo que es un pene? ¿Acaso no tenias uno antes? – Miro al Lorax con suspicacia.

– ¿Un pene? – El Lorax inclino la cabeza mirando la cosa que tenia entre las piernas la cual aun seguía medio dura. – Uhm… No recuerdo haber tenido uno de estos antes. – Miro al Una-Vez con el ceño fruncido – Y no tengo ningún tipo de ropa para vestir, Fideo ¿Qué tiene de malo estar desnudo? Usualmente siempre estoy desnudo, excepto por mi pelaje, aunque al parecer aun conservo un poco de el. – Paso su mano por el pelo del pecho y de la zona del pubis. – Aunque no creo que me logre mantener caliente. – Frunció el ceño nuevamente.

El Una-Vez gimió con frustración mientras se dejaba caer con furia en la cama a un lado del Lorax. – ¡Aléjate de mi! Necesito un minuto para pensar ¿Ok? – Bueno, el Lorax era un humano, había perdido sus poderes, aunque el Una-Vez aun dudaba de que los hubiera tenido en un principio, y… ¿Quería que lo ayudara? – ¡¿Por qué yo?! – Exclamo mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos.

– ¿Por qué tu no? – Le respondio el Lorax sin hacer un solo movimiento dejándole su espacio al Una-Vez. – Quiero decir, enserio Fideo, tu eres el único humano que conozco, además vives en el bosque. No puedo pensar en la persona mas perfecta para que me ayude a resolver esto. – Se levanto de la cama para ponerse frente al Una-Vez y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa. – Enséñame como ser un humano. Es todo lo que podemos hacer hasta que descubramos como solucionar esto.

– ¡No! ¡No, Lorax! Tengo una vida ¿De acuerdo? No puedo cuidar de ti todo el tiempo. – Exclamo el Una-Vez sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza. – Mira, estábamos bien cuando no eras humano, pero no puedo tener a un hombre viviendo en mi casa ¡La gente comenzara a sospechar! – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de atrás hacia delante. – Esto no puede estar pasándome.

El Lorax frunció el ceño sentándose nuevamente al ver al otro hombre en ese estado de negación. – No veo cual es el problema, – Se encogió de hombros – Solo pensé en que tal vez podrías ayudarme un poco. Quiero decir yo haría lo mismo por ti si te convirtieras en un animal o algo así. – Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido mientras escondia su rostro entre sus manos. – No me malinterpretes, odio pedirle favores a la gente pero realmente no creo que pueda hacer esto yo solo. – Miro de nuevo al Una-Vez con una mirada impotente en su rostro.

El Una-Vez negó con la cabeza a punto de expresar con vehemencia su opinión sobre el asunto cuando los ojos del Lorax lo atraparon, de repente, ya no podía ver salida alguna a aquella situación porque ¿Cómo podía decepcionar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta tristeza? El Una-Vez suspiró. – Vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa primero. – Se acerco a su ropero con los hombros caídos mientras comenzaba a buscar algo lo suficientemente ancho como para que el Lorax pudiera usar. Finalmente encontró un camisón lo suficientemente grande con un bordado de gatitos que él secretamente amaba usar cuando nadie mas miraba. – Ten. – Se lo arrojo al Lorax con una mirada de advertencia. – Si lo rompes voy a matarte seas humano o no.

Los ojos del Lorax se iluminaron y rápidamente se puso de pie para intentar ponerse el camisón pero al final termino con uno de sus brazos metido en el hueco del cuello y con la cabeza tratando de entrar en una de las mangas. Se lo quito mientras le sonreía de manera nerviosa al Una-Vez. – Uhm… ¿Podrías ayudarme?

– ¡Oh por el amor de dios! – El Una-Vez rodó los ojos mientras le quitaba el camisón al Lorax. – Pon tus manos en el aire. – Cuando el Lorax lo hizo el Una-Vez deslizo fácilmente el camisón en el cuerpo del otro. La prenda apenas y cubría el pene del hombre y el Una-Vez tenia la sensación de que tampoco cubría su… trasero. – No hay de otra.– Se quejó. – Eso si, no te inclines demasiado ¿De acuerdo? – Estaba seguro de que no iba a gastar ni un solo centavo para comprarle mas ropa al Lorax.

El Lorax estiro la parte inferior del camisón para ver el dibujo en la parte frontal. – No creo que llegue a entender el uso de la ropa. – Murmuró para luego saltar hacia la cama acurrucándose entre las sabanas. – Bueno, yo no se tu, pero yo estoy agotado. – Bostezó mientras se estiraba cual felino dejando, sin darse cuenta, su pene al aire. – Podemos seguir mañana porque ahora solo quiero dormir. – Los ojos del Una-Vez se abrieron con sorpresa. – Oh no, Oh no. No, no, no Lorax. No. Tu no dormiras en mi cama, fuera. – Señalo el suelo con un dedo y una expresión seria en el rostro. – Ya no eres un lindo y mullido animalito, ahora eres un gordo y feo pelirrojo medio desnudo y eso es algo con lo que no quiero dormir.

El Lorax por un momento parecía casi herido pero al final solo dejo escapar un suave " _Oh_ " antes de bajar de la cama al suelo acurrucándose en una pequeña alfombra. Miró al Una-Vez. – Yo… Uhm… – Negó con la cabeza. – No importa. – Murmuró usando sus brazos como una almohada. – Gracias por ayudarme. – Agrego en voz baja. El Una-Vez suspiró con el ceño fruncido. – De nada, supongo.– Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa y ponerse su pijama, como de costumbre, cuando se lo pensó mejor y se fue a cambia afuera.

En realidad nunca había pensado en el Lorax como algo mas que como una linda, aunque un poco molesta, criaturita. Verlo convertido en humano lo asusto de sobremanera porque, vamos ¡Había estado compartiendo su cama con ese tipo por semanas! Por eso cuando entro de nuevo a la tienda, preparado ya para dormir, y vio al Lorax acurrucado y temblando en el piso no tuvo el valor de invitarlo a que se acostara de nuevo en la cama. Por dentro tal vez podría seguir siendo el mismo Lorax pero el Una-Vez no podía simplemente ignorar su exterior. Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se metió a la cama sintiéndose un poco culpable de lo mal que estaba tratando al tipo. Tal vez la próxima vez.

El Lorax no durmió para nada bien, por un lado no estaba acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo sin pelo que le cubriera del frio y, por el otro, había desarrollado una especie de… gusto por dormir en la cama del Una-Vez, junto a él. Era cálido y cómodo ¿Qué mas podía desear? Suspiro abrazándose a si mismo para tratar de aminorar los temblores que sufría su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de porque el Una-Vez lo trataba de manera diferente, después de todo seguía siendo la misma persona ¿Verdad? Incluso si ahora era gordo y feo. Después de lo que le pareció un par de horas finalmente pudo calmar sus alocados pensamientos lo suficiente como para dormir aunque al final termino levantándose varias veces en la noche debido al horrible frio. Decidió usar la alfombra como una manta improvisada para no morir congelado. Ser humano apestaba.


	2. Chapter 2

El Una-Vez se despertó a la mañana siguiente bien descansado y listo para enfrentar el día hasta que saltó de la cama y tropezó con el pelirrojo acostado en el piso del cual se había olvidado por completo. – Mierda. – Murmuró incapaz de poder enojarse con el Lorax al darse cuenta de que había dormido en el suelo y sin una manta. Para la próxima se aseguraría de darle una manta y unas almohadas. Se puso de pie y le dio un suave puntapié al hombre regordete que aún parecía dormido. – Despierta Bigotón, los seres humanos no dormimos dieciséis horas al día.

El Lorax parpadeo levemente antes de despertar por completo, se sentó y se dispuso a asearse lamiendo su brazo primero olvidando por completo de que era humano y solo deteniéndose al sentir la textura de la carne contra su lengua. Frunció el ceño al mirar su brazo para volver a lamerlo. – Ya no tengo pelo que limpiar. – Murmuró entre cada lamida. – No creerás lo fría que estuvo la noche anterior. – Su voz sonaba ahogada mientras lamia toda la extensión de su brazo. El Una-Vez se le quedó mirando por un momento para después tomarlo del brazo para que se detuviera de lamerlo. – ¡Deja de hacer eso! Es muy antihigiénico y no es la manera en como los humanos se asean. – Suspiro mientras ponía las manos en su cadera. – Mira si te quedas quieto y no haces nada estúpido yo preparare el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?

El Lorax miro al Una-Vez mientras se alejaba unos pasos de él pero su mirada se suavizo con la sola mención del desayuno. – De acuerdo, me quedare quieto. – Aseguro mientras se ponía de pie para estirarse y después sentarse en la cama de el Una-Vez. Sin nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba el desayuno decidió examinar sus manos, moviéndolas y abriéndolas y cerrándolas ¿Cinco dedos? ¿Y que diablos eran esas cosas duras en las que terminaban sus dedos? La anatomía humana era muy rara. El Una-Vez lo miro unos instantes antes de asentir. – Te estaré vigilando. – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la cocina, que estaba a solo unos pasos de su cama, para comenzar a elegir los ingredientes y los utensilios que usaría para preparar el desayuno.

Tener un compañero de piso como el Lorax en versión humana era muy raro y el Una-Vez esperaba que aquello no fuera permanente. El Lorax llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en ellas pasando sus dedos a través de su bigote, el cual se alegraba de que aun tuviera, hasta llegar a su cabello. Lo jalo un poco, inspeccionándolo, era mas largo que su anterior pelaje pero aun así seguía siendo suave. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro nostálgico. – Entonces ¿Cómo es que los humanos se asean, Fideo? – Dio a su brazo otra pequeña lamida solo por costumbre. – Yo me mantenía perfectamente limpio usando mi lengua.

El Una-Vez suspiro antes de contestar. – Usamos agua y jabón. – Termino de mezclar la masa y la vertió en el sartén. – La boca esta llena de gérmenes, Bigotón. No es higiénico. – Tomo el panqueque con una espátula y lo dejo caer pesadamente en un plato para volver a repetir el mismo procedimiento con otro. – Mas tarde te enseñare como asearte ¿De acuerdo? – La verdad es que no le agradaba la idea de ver al Lorax desnudo de nuevo pero tampoco le hacia gracia la idea de dejarlo ir solo al rio y que terminara ahogándose. El Lorax asintió distraídamente lamiendo sus labios al oler los panqueques. Quería saltar y devorarlos completamente pero prefirió esperar pacientemente ya que el Una-Vez no parecía muy feliz de tener que vivir con él. Lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de mantenerse al margen y no meterse en su camino. Trago saliva cuando su estomago comenzó a gruñir sonoramente. – Eso huele increíble.

El Una-Vez hizo una mueca al ver como el Lorax prácticamente babeaba debido al olor, se recordó a si mismo que era la misma bola de pelos naranja debajo de toda esa piel. Cuando termino dividió los panqueques en dos platos y le paso uno al Lorax. – Come. – Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión encantada del pelirrojo. – ¡Y no olvides usar el tenerdor! – Continuo al ver que el Lorax acercaba sus manos a la comida. El pelirrojo tomo el utensilio con el ceño fruncido y estaba a punto de hacerlo a un lado cuando su estomago volvió a gruñir. Resopló y miro al Una-Vez tratando de imitarlo en la forma de usar el tenedor. Bien, se veía bastante sencillo, aunque al principio no pudo al final logro manejar el utensilio con bastante facilidad. Tal vez ser humano no seria tan difícil después de todo.

El Una-Vez sonrió al ver al Lorax acostumbrarse a usar el tenedor; era casi lindo verlo fruncir el ceño y morderse los labios tratando de concentrarse para usar el utensilio. Parpadeó confundido ¿De donde había venido ese pensamiento? El Una-Vez sacudió su cabeza en negación y siguió comiendo terminando su ultimo panqueque para después dejar el plato en el fregadero. Después le enseñaría al Lorax a lavar los platos, incluso podría ponerlo a hacer algo de ejercicio. – Voy a ir al río a asearme ¿Quieres venir? – Le preguntó.

El Lorax había seguido su ejemplo y dejado sus platos en el fregadero también antes de mirar al otro hombre y mirarlo de manera escéptica. – ¿Asearse en el río? – Inclino la cabeza a un lado, dudando. – Sabes que no puedo nadar. – Se cruzo de brazos pero después recordó que ya no era tan pequeño y que probablemente ya podría tocar el suelo del río.– Pero supongo que puedo tratar de asearme como un humano.– Añadio con un encogimiento de hombros. – No es difícil ¿Verdad?

– No. – El Una-Vez no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad del Lorax. – No lo es, vamos, yo te enseño. – Agarro su Thneed y una muda de ropa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y haciéndole un gesto al Lorax para que lo siguiera. Los animales los miraron con recelo detrás de los arboles, todavía no sabían quien era el nuevo humano. El Lorax lo siguió notando como los animales lo miraban escondidos; suspiro sintiéndose un poco herido ya que no lo habían reconocido aun, pero realmente no podía culparlos por ser cautelosos. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del río el Lorax miro el agua con algo de desconfianza. – ¿N-no es muy profundo, verdad?

El Una-Vez rodó los ojos. – Es tu bosque, tu debes de estar mas familiarizado con el que yo. – Respondió antes de comenzar a desvestirse aunque dudando si quitarse los boxers o no pero al final termino quitándoselos también para después meterse lentamente al agua. – Y contestando a tu pregunta no, no es profundo, a menos que vayas mas abajo. Eso si, el agua esta un poco fría así que no te quejes. – El Lorax observo el cuerpo desnudo del Una-Vez con los ojos muy abiertos, no es que no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes es solo que nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora, sobre todo porque el "apéndice" que el humano tenia entre las piernas era mucho mas grande que el suyo.

Frunció el ceño y entro rápidamente al agua soltando un jadeo al sentir el frio liquido en su piel; poco a poco se acerco a el Una-Vez caminando con las piernas temblorosas y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el agua no le llegaba mas allá del estomago. – Hey Fideo ¿Cómo es que tu… uhm… – Se esforzó en recordar la palabra – Tu… pene es mas grande que el mío? – Sonrió al recordarlo. El rostro de el Una-Vez enrojeció de vergüenza – ¡Eso no te importa! ¿Por qué estas viendo mi pene, para empezar? – Instintivamente se agacho para cubrirse la entrepierna a pesar de que ya estaba debajo del agua. – Deja de actuar como gay y aséate.– Lo miro seriamente antes de agarrar su Thneed y una barra de jabón para alejarse de él.

El Lorax parpadeo confundido un par de veces ¿Había dicho algo malo? Al parecer los penes eran algo que no se podían tocar, mencionar ni mirar si quiera. Se quedo atrás mirando al Una-Vez por el rabillo del ojo mientras trataba de averiguar como exactamente se suponía que tenia que asearse. Al parecer tenia que tomar esa cosa extraña que hacia espuma y frotarse con ella, bien, eso parecía simple. – Hey ¿Podrías prestarme eso que estas usando para cuando hayas terminado? – El Una-Vez asintió en silencio incapaz de darse la vuelta y mirar al Lorax. Sabia que estaba exagerando puesto que era natural que el Lorax hiciera preguntas acerca de las cosas de las cuales no tenia idea.

El Una-Vez estaba casi terminando de enjabonarse cuando la barra de jabón resbalo de sus manos y fue a parar al fondo del río; maldijo en voz baja y se inclino para recoger el objeto del suelo del río. El Lorax frunció el ceño cuando vio el pequeño agujero en medio del trasero de el Una-Vez ¿Qué demonios era eso? Extendió las manos casi sin pensarlo y agarro firmemente uno de los muslos del hombre mas alto inclinándose para ver mejor. – ¿Por qué hay un agujero aquí? – preguntó inocentemente deslizando el pulgar a través del ano del otro. – ¿No te has hecho daño, verdad?

El Una-Vez grito y se dio la vuelta golpeando en la cara al Lorax con fuerza. – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Preguntó con voz histérica. – ¡Basta! ¡Deja de ser un pervertido y quítame las manos de encima! – Olvidando por completo el jabón salió del río tomando su ropa y metiéndose en su tienda sin decir nada mas. El Lorax se froto la mejilla lastimada, al parecer nada de lo que hacia le salía bien. El Una-Vez lo estaba ayudando y él solo lo hacia enojar. Salió del agua sacudiéndose violentamente tratando de secarse pero al parecer no funcionaba tan bien como cuando tenia pelo en todo el cuerpo; se puso el camisón y lentamente se dirigió a la tienda de el Una-Vez, tal vez si le explicaba el porque se su comportamiento aceptaría sus disculpas.

– ¿Fideo? – Le llamo golpeando suavemente la puerta – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – El Una-Vez gimió mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada. – ¡Vete! – Grito pero luego se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esa incomoda situación y del porque de su comportamiento tan arisco. – Oh bien ¡Entra! – Gruño sentándose en la cama. El Lorax dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que el Una-Vez no lo había mandado a volar muy lejos. Abrió la puerta y entro dirigiéndose a la cama sentándose al lado del otro hombre. – Mira… Yo solo quería disculparme por lo de hace rato.– Hablo en voz baja aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque se debía disculpar. – Agradezco que me ayudes y no me refiero a que me gusta hacerte sentir incomodo. – Se quedo mirando el suelo mientras hablaba esperando que el Una-Vez aceptara sus disculpas.

El Una-Vez suspiro. – Esta bien, no debería esperar a que tu sepas lo que es apropiado y lo que no. – Se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el suelo palmeando el lugar a un lado suyo. – Ven… Creo que debemos tener "La charla" – Hizo una pausa como pensando en las palabras que debía decir. – ¿Cuánto sabes sobre sexo, Lorax? – Los ojos del Lorax miraron el techo para después sentarse al lado del Una-Vez. – ¿Sexo? Bueno… Casi nada. – Admitió bajando la cabeza. – Quiero decir, se que los bebes Bar-ba-loots no vienen de la nada, pero realmente no tengo idea de cómo se hacen. – se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que nunca tuve un motivo como para interesarme en eso.

El Una-Vez suspiro, aquello no iba a ser para nada sencillo. – Mira… uhm… Bueno, el sexo es cuando… Cuando dos Bar-ba-loots se quieren mucho… – Negó con la cabeza, aquello era estúpido. – Escucha tu ya sabes lo que es un pene ¿No? Bien eso es parte del sexo, también hay vaginas y… traseros ¿Si sabes lo que son? – El Lorax miro su pene tratando de averiguar como era posible el usarlo en otra persona. – Espera… ¿Traseros? – Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco al darse cuenta de porque el Una-Vez se había molestado tanto con él en el río. – Oh… Así que fue por eso… Tu nunca… ¿Yo también tengo uno? – Con su mano derecha rápidamente inspecciono _esa_ parte de su cuerpo y un ligero estremecimiento solo confirmo sus sospechas. – ¿Dónde esta mi vagina entonces? – Miro al Una-Vez ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

– Tu no–Maldita sea, Lorax, tu no tienes una. – El Una-Vez rodo los ojos. – Solo las chicas tienen vaginas, los chicos tienen penes y los penes de los chicos van dentro de las vaginas de las chicas y es así como se hace un bebé ¿Me estas entendiendo? – El Lorax asintió aunque no estaba seguro de realmente estar entendiendo todo. – Bueno ¿Y que tienen que ver los traseros entonces? – Miró al Una-Vez de manera burlona. – No puedes hacer un bebé con ellos ¿Verdad?

– Bueno… – El Una-Vez vaciló antes de contestar. – No, pero así es como los chicos tienen sexo, poniendo sus penes en… Eh… Bueno ya te haces una idea. Y las chicas harán otro tipo de cosas locas, no se, no soy lesbiana. – Rió nerviosamente. – Pero, eh, si. No hay forma de hacer un bebé a menos que sea un chico y una chica ¿Entiendes?

– Creo que si. – Asintió llevando sus rodillas a su pecho. – Y esta mal tocar esas cosas ¿No? – Extendió sus piernas de nuevo mirando su pene. – ¿Incluso si es el tuyo?

– Bueno… – El Una-Vez se lo pensó. – E-esta bien si lo haces pero no enfrente de otras personas. Quiero decir, a menos de que esa persona este de acuerdo también ¿Vale? – Joder aquello era tan incomodo, jamás pensó que terminaría dándole una charla sobre sexo a otro hombre pero aquella era una medida desesperada. – Y si la otra persona esta de acuerdo con eso pueden empezar a tocarse, ese es el punto del sexo.

– De acuerdo, creo que ya entendí. – El Lorax cerró sus piernas de nuevo mirando al Una-Vez con una sonrisa. – Gracias por explicarme todo eso, creo que hará las cosas menos incomodas entre nosotros. – Rió. – Y prometo no tocar ninguna de tus partes a menos de que estés de acuerdo con ello. – Añadió guiñándole un ojo. El Una-Vez asintió con una sonrisa incomoda mientras su cara se teñía de un intenso rojo mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente. – Y-yo tengo que ir a la ciudad a vender mi Thneed ¿Crees poder quedarte solo? – Realmente solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder aclarar su mente. – Claro, no hay problema. – El Lorax se puso de pie ajustando su camisón de gatitos antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

– Estaré bien – Le aseguró – A lo mejor solo… tome una siesta o algo así. – Se desplomo sobre la cama, la verdad no quería estar solo pero tal vez un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas le ayudaría a solucionar su problema de cómo volver a su forma original. Ser humano parecía bastante complicado. – Te veo mas tarde entonces. – El Una-Vez asintió y corrió hacia la puerta sin decir nada mas, cuando estuvo lejos de la tienda dejo escapar un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza. No sabia porque se rompía la cabeza pensando en todo aquello y realmente, **realmente** , no sabia porque empezaba a _calentarse_ con la idea de pensar en el Lorax como humano; solo esperaba que el pelirrojo no tuviera la suficiente curiosidad como para probar tener sexo aunque parecía entender muy bien el concepto de consentimiento mutuo. Dejó escapar otro suspiro y se dirigió a la ciudad junto con Melvin tratando de eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Tan pronto como el Una-Vez se fue el Lorax se acomodo mejor en la cama ¿Y ahora que? Se levanto lo suficiente como para poder observar su entrepierna; toda la charla que había tenido con el Una-Vez aun estaba fresca en su memoria, tal vez ahora que estaba solo podría… Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras se deslizaba despacio hacia su pene pero tan pronto como rozó su miembro alejó rápidamente su mano debido a la extraña sensación que lo embargo ¿Estaba bien el tocar aquello? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tomo una rápida decisión. Envolvió rápidamente su pene con la palma de su mano antes de que pudiera arrepentirse; lo sintió crecer y ponerse más duro mientras movía su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo acelerando la acción rápidamente al comprobar que aquello se sentía muy bien.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un gemido ahogado al haber alcanzado el tan ansiado orgasmo y de repente una sustancia blancuzca empapo su mano. – O-oh dios… – Apenas y respiraba, no estaba seguro de que era lo que había hecho pero se había sentido muy bien. Tomó el primer trapo que encontró a la mano y se limpio frunciendo el ceño al comprobar que se trataba de la camisa de el Una-Vez, tal vez el mas alto no se diera cuenta. Se desplomo sobre la cama, se sentía tan agotado y no tardo en quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos.

Cuando el Una-Vez regresó a casa esa noche se sintió aliviado de encontrar todo en perfecto orden y al Lorax roncando suavemente en su cama. – El pobre debe de estar agotado. – Murmuró recordando de repente lo mucho que el pelirrojo solía dormir cuando aun tenia su forma animal. El Una-vez se desnudo dejándose solo los boxers colocándose rápidamente su pijama para después sentarse en una esquina de la cama y comenzar a tejer; levanto una ceja cuando noto una mancha en su camisa pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de no darle mas vueltas al asunto y seguir con su labor. El Lorax se espabiló un poco cuando el Una-Vez se sentó en la cama y se acomodo para mirar al mas alto con una pequeña sonrisa frotando sus adormilados ojos. Se levanto un poco para poner su cabeza en el regazo del otro olvidando por un momento que ya no era una pequeña criatura y que el Una-Vez seguro se sentiría incomodo de tener a un hombre adulto durmiendo en sus piernas. – Fideo. – Murmuro aun adormilado.

– Uhm… Hola. – Respondió el Una-Vez tentativamente poniendo su tejido lejos de la cabeza de el Lorax. – ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? – ¿Y ahora como se suponía que le diría al Lorax que se quitara? ¡Solían hacer eso todo el tiempo…! – No estuvo mal. – Respondió el Lorax riendo ligeramente sin saber si debía o no contarle al Una-Vez de lo que había hecho aquella tarde, tenia muchas preguntas pero no quería hacer sentir incomodo al otro hombre, al menos no mas de lo que de por si ya estaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba… – No te importa que yo haga esto ¿Verdad? – Preguntó distraídamente acariciando la pierna del otro ya solo por costumbre. – Quiero decir, entiendo si esto te hace sentir… ya sabes, incomodo o lo que sea.

El Una-Vez movió sus caderas, incomodo, pero no trato de apartar al otro hombre. – No, esta bien, es solo… que me va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarme, es todo.– Murmuró con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. – No te preocupes por eso, es mi problema no el tuyo. – El Lorax suspiró mientras restregaba su cara en las piernas del mas alto.– Buen, es solo que me preocupaba que no me permitieras tocarte nunca mas. – Se había acostumbrado a quedarse dormido en el regazo de el Una-Vez o incluso a dormir en la misma cama que él y no estaba seguro de poder manejar la situación si el Una-Vez decidía que ya no quería que siguiera haciéndolo solo porque ahora ya era humano. – Yo… – El Lorax cerró los ojos presionando su rostro en las piernas del otro. – Sigo siendo la misma persona, lo sabes. – Murmuró.

– Lo sé. – Murmuró el Una-Vez acariciando tentativamente el cabello naranja de el otro impactando al Lorax por un momento. – Lo siento si he sido algo… inflexible. – Hizo una pausa. – Uhm, de hecho, iba a preguntarte si querías dormir conmigo esta noche, siempre y cuando te quedes quieto en tu lado de la cama. – Continuó apresuradamente. – Es solo que no quiero que te sientas incomodo, es todo. – El Lorax sonrió debido a la caricia en su cabello y sin saberlo continuo acariciando la pierna del Una-Vez. – Prefiero eso antes que el piso. – Rió. – No creerás la diferencia de temperatura que siento debido a mi nueva piel, no estoy acostumbrado a esto. – Suspiro. – Al menos aun conservo mi bigote.

– No serias tu sin el bigote. – Se burló el Una-vez para después hacer una pequeña pausa, un pensamiento le había golpeado la mente. – Lorax… – Murmuró tímidamente. – ¿Sabes por qué te convertiste en humano? ¿O quien te convirtió en humano?

– Bueno… – Comenzó el Lorax seguro de que el Una-Vez no iba a creerle. – Hay una especie consejo que vela por todos nosotros los guardianes para asegurarse de que estemos haciendo un buen trabajo. Ellos tienen la facultad para quitarnos nuestros poderes si piensan que estamos haciendo algo mal; no sé lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarlos pero si sé que puedo recuperarlos, es solo cuestión de averiguar qué es lo que ellos quieren que yo aprenda. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me imagino que ya si me convirtieron en humano es porque quieren que aprenda a como vivir como uno… O algo así. – Suspiró cerrando los ojos. – No espero que me creas de todos modos.

El Una-Vez asintió mirándolo pensativo mientras escuchaba su explicación. – Te creo. – Dijo al final. – Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera otra explicación para todo esto. – Sonrió un poco. No podía creer lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado, antes nunca hubieran podido mantener una conversación civilizada. – ¿Eso significa que es temporal? – El Una-Vez trató de ocultar la decepción en su voz, le gustaban las cosas como estaban y no quería que todo volviera a como era antes, ellos peleando sin poder entenderse del todo. El Lorax se encogió de hombros. – No lo sé, quiero decir, yo creo que si es temporal, me imagino que una vez que consiga mis poderes volveré a mi antiguo cuerpo. – Contestó en voz baja comenzando a preguntarse si vivir como un humano era realmente tan malo. Definitivamente extrañaría tener un pene y, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, extrañaría sentirse mas cerca de el Una-Vez, era como si finalmente pudieran entenderse y aquello era realmente muy agradable.

El Una-Vez asintió mientras miraba a un punto fijo en la pared.– ¿Podemos seguir… uhm, podemos seguir siendo amigos cuando todo esto termine? – Murmuro distraídamente jugando con uno de los mechones de pelo naranja. – Quiero decir, no me había dado cuenta antes de lo agradable que es estar contigo, me gustas. – El Lorax asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas a pesar de que no lograba saber muy bien el porque; sonrió acurrucándose mas en las piernas de el Una-Vez. – Eso me gustaría Fideo. – Murmuró. – Tu también me gustas y bueno… – Se detuvo un poco dejando salir un gemido de frustración. – Lamento haber sido tan… molesto antes.

– No eras solo tu. – Respondió el Una-Vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Yo también me comporte como un imbécil. – Un pensamiento perturbador le llego a la mente de repente. – Y-yo no quiero decir que me gustes de **esa** manera, yo quise decir que creo que eres un buen amigo, p-pero estoy seguro de que ya sabias eso.– Fingió un bostezo y suavemente empujo al Lorax de su regazo. – ¡Wow, estoy cansado! Creo que me iré a dormir, nos vemos en la mañana.– Y rápidamente se metió entre las sabanas antes de que el Lorax pudiera decir algo.

– Buenas noches Fideo. – Susurró el Lorax después de acostarse a su lado haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado del mas alto sabiendo que éste no quería tener contacto físico con él aunque le era casi imposible no rozarse debido al pequeño espacio de la cama. El Una-Vez permaneció despierto durante horas con los ojos bien abiertos y una sensación de hormigueo constante corriéndole por la espalda cada que el Lorax se rozaba contra él ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera había considerado antes la posibilidad de que fuera gay, además ¿Cómo serlo con una familia tan conservadora que reprendía cualquier tipo de comportamiento por parte suya solo por considerarlo diferente? Pero de algo estaba seguro y era de que estaba comenzando a sentir _algo_ por el Lorax y aquello le aterraba muchísimo.

El Lorax finalmente logro conciliar el sueño a pesar de haber tenido tantos pensamientos corriéndole por la cabeza, pensamientos que nunca había considerado antes, era tan abrumador, pero a pesar de todo se las arreglo para quedarse dormido. Por desgracia para el Una-Vez, el Lorax no era muy quieto en la cama y no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara dando vueltas haciendo que al final uno de sus brazos se posara firmemente en la cintura del mas alto poniendo su frente en la espalda del otro hombre en una posición de cuchara. El Una-Vez podía perfectamente sentir el cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Todo el cuerpo de el Una-Vez se calentó de inmediato y cerro los ojos fuertemente dispuesto a no tener una erección, por desgracia sus intentos fallaron miserablemente y más aun cuando el Lorax se movió entre sueños deslizando una de sus piernas entre las de el mas alto. El Una-Vez gimió angustiado intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo. – Bigotón. – Mascullo entre dientes. – ¡Despierta! – El Lorax no despertó, sin embargo, se abrazó con mas fuerza al otro hombre soltando unos pequeños gemidos moviendo su cadera restregándose contra el cuerpo de el Una-Vez cuando de repente un liquido comenzó a empaparlos a ambos. El Una-Vez lanzó un chillido que hizo que el mas bajo terminada de despertarse. – ¡¿F-Fideo que paso?! ¡Oh dios estoy chorreando! ¡¿Me he roto algo?!

El Una-Vez simplemente lo miro boquiabierto incapaz de procesar completamente lo que acababa de suceder. – ¿Acabas…? ¡No te dije–Acabas de orinar mi cama! ¡Te orinaste en todo mi cuerpo! – Se levanto moviéndose incomodo y asqueado por sentirse mojado por aquel liquido y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aun tenia una muy dolorosa erección entre las piernas y que además se podía observar con claridad debido a lo mojado de sus prendas, entonces pensó que le gustaría morirse en ese mismo momento, gracias. En vez de eso dejó escapar un chillido avergonzado y salió corriendo de la tienda con las manos ocultando su despierto pene.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Lorax se quedo sentado ahí por un momento completamente estupefacto ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? Recordó haber visto como el pene de el Una-Vez estaba completamente duro al igual que el suyo propio aquella tarde cuando se había tocado a si mismo pero aquello era lo menos importante en sus pensamientos. Salió de la cama y siguió a el Una-Vez afuera de la tienda. – ¡Fideo espera! ¡L-Lo siento! – Se quedó mirando al suelo haciendo una mueca al ver que aun había algo de liquido goteándole entre las piernas. – No se que fue lo que paso, es decir, había estado sintiendo una especie de extraña presión dentro de mi todo el día pero pensé que era algo normal… entonces después de… lo que sea, después de eso la sensación se fue.– El Lorax se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre ellas. – No entiendo que fue lo que paso. – Murmuró con la voz temblándole ligeramente ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Una-Vez respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, aquello no había sido culpa de el Lorax, él debió de haberle dicho como los humanos iban al baño a hacer sus necesidades pero… si el Lorax no hubiera estado a su lado en la cama nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y lo mas importante no hubiera tenido una vergonzosa erección. – Mira… – Comenzó tratando de suavizar su voz. – Cuando sientas eso de nuevo solo tienes que ir a fuera y dejarlo salir en el bosque ¿De acuerdo? – Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. – Especialmente cuando lo sientas en tu trasero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Lorax lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente húmedos asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. – Esta bien. – Susurró poniéndose de pie temblorosamente antes de abrazar repentinamente al mas alto. – Lo siento Fideo.– Sollozó presionando su cara en el pecho de el otro sintiéndose aterrado al pensar que en cualquier momento podría perderlo. – Es solo que no se como ser humano y yo… Lo siento, solo me la paso arruinando las cosas.– Podía sentir perfectamente el miembro duro de el Una-Vez presionarse contra una de sus piernas pero decidió ignorarlo a pesar de que su propio pene parecía estar reaccionando también, solo esperaba que el Una-Vez no notara aquello o solo se molestaría mas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"– Dios Bigotón e-esta bien, solo, uhm… – El Una-Vez envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro hombre en un abrazo rápido para después separarse un poco. – Vamos a limpiarnos ¿De acuerdo? Tenemos que lavar la ropa y las sabanas que se ensuciaron. – Entro de nuevo en la tienda y quitó las sabanas de la cama ocultando con ellas su aun despierta erección. Miro de nuevo al Lorax. – No estoy enojado, enserio no lo estoy. Tu no sabias lo que hacías… Vamos al río. – El Lorax asintió jalando su camisón un poco para ocultar su erección mientras seguía al Una-Vez. – Lamento haber ensuciado tu camisón. – Rió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.– … Y las sabanas… Y tu ropa… – Añadió bajando la mirada, aquello definitivamente no lo hacia sentir mejor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"– Esta bien. – Respondió el Una-Vez en voz baja sin voltear a mirarlo mientras caminaban hacia el río. Cuando por fin llegaron el mas alto se arrodillo en la rivera y comenzó a limpiar las sabanas lo mejor que pudo en el agua poco profunda evitando desnudarse solo hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Aun estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo por haberse sentido tan excitado cuando el Lorax lo abrazo mientras dormían y aquello solo lo hacia sentirse mas perdido y confundido aun sobre sus preferencias sexuales. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Lorax se quitó el camisón arrodillándose al lado de el Una-Vez para sumergirlo en el agua e imitar la forma en la que el mas alto lavaba las sabanas. Observo al otro hombre por el rabillo de el ojo y se sintió peor al sentir como su pene solo parecía endurecerse y crecer con mas fuerza. Hizo lo posible para ocultarlo pero cuando simplemente no pudo mas, y tan pronto como el camisón estuviera lo suficientemente limpio, se metió al río agradeciendo que su miembro no se notara bajo las oscuras aguas. – ¿Bigotón? – El Una-Vez frunció el ceño. – ¿a dónde vas? – Se quito la ropa y comenzó a lavarla en el río vigilando celosamente a el Lorax. – ¡Regresa! ¡La corriente es mas fuerte de ese lado! – Le llamó preocupado, el Lorax inspiró profundamente porque no quería salir de el agua y que el Una-Vez viera el estado en que se encontraba pero tampoco quería irse mas lejos y posiblemente terminar ahogándose. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"Se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente a el Una-Vez y gritó cuando perdió el equilibrio para instantáneamente desaparecer bajo la superficie de el agua reapareciendo unos segundos mas tarde pero sin lograr mantener el equilibrio aun debido a la rápida corriente. – ¡F-Fideo! – Gritó agitándose en el agua haciendo todo lo posible para no hundirse pero no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara de nuevo en el fondo de el río sin poder volver a salir a flote ¿Así iba a morir? Abrió la boca en busca de aire pero solo termino tragando agua y rápidamente perdió la conciencia, lo ultimo en lo que pensó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro era en el Una-Vez. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"– ¡Lorax! – Gritó el Una-Vez y antes de siquiera pensarlo se tiro al agua y trato de buscar al otro dejando que la corriente se lo llevara también río abajo. Se quedo sin aliento tratando de mantener la cabeza fuera de el agua buscando al Lorax por toda la superficie. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer y trato de controlar la enorme sensación de histeria que inundo su cuerpo al ver que bajo el agua el Lorax se hundía cada vez mas; con una rápida y profunda respiración se hundió de nuevo para alcanzar el cuerpo del mas bajo y cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus brazos nadó de nuevo hacia la superficie con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo tenia jadeando dolorosamente cuando sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxigeno. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"Por desgracia la corriente los siguió arrastrando llevando sus cuerpos hacia una parte del río en donde sobresalían filosas rocas. Era ahora o nunca, el Una-Vez se sujeto de una de las puntiagudas piedras con una mano haciendo una mueca al sentir el duro material desgarrando la piel de su palma, poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hacia la orilla y cuando por fin sus cuerpos volvieron a tocar tierra el Una-Vez se desplomo en el césped mojado perdiendo el conocimiento en segundos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"Cuando el Lorax finalmente recupero la conciencia rodo hasta quedar sobre sus cuatro extremidades para vomitar violentamente todo el agua que había tragado al momento de ahogarse, cuando termino miro rápidamente a su alrededor tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido; sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver al Una-Vez inconsciente a su lado y al instante tomo la cabeza del mas alto entre sus manos. – ¡Fideo! – Grito sacudiéndolo para tratar de despertarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Como ultimo método trato de darle respiración boca a boca, al menos eso si sabia hacer bien. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y susurro el nombre del otro una y otra vez negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. – ¡Despierta… idiota! ¡No te mueras! ¡No por culpa mía! – Sollozó enterrando su cara en el pecho de el Una-Vez. – ¡Me importas mucho!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Una-Vez despertó con un grito agudo tosiendo agua mojando su pecho y al Lorax. – ¿Bigotón? – Murmuro con voz ronca. – ¿Nosotros… Que ocurrió? – Se sentó lentamente aliviándose de que su pene ya no se encontrara duro y tosiendo otro poco de agua miro al Lorax a los ojos sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver la preocupación y el alivio plasmado en ellos. – Hey, estoy bien. – Susurró enredando sus brazos en el cuerpo del mas bajo para atraerlo mas cerca de él y poder abrazarlo. – ¡Yo soy el que debería estar preocupado por ti! ¿En que estabas pensando al irte a lo mas profundo de esa manera? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Lorax prácticamente tacleo al Una-Vez acostándolo de nuevo en el suelo con él encima abrazándolo con fuerza.– Oh dios Fideo ¡Lo siento mucho! – Jadeó mientras nuevas lagrimas caían por sus ojos – ¡Pensé que habías muerto! – Escondió su rostro en el cuello de el Una-Vez presionando fuertemente sus parpados para evitar que mas lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos. – ¡Jamás me perdonaría si hubieras muerto por mi culpa! – /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"– … ¿Enserio? – El Una-Vez se sintió sobrecogido cuando por fin pudo hablar pero es que no podía evitarlo. Sabia que el Lorax pensaba en el como un "conocido" pero no tenia idea de que le importara tanto. – Yo… uhm, bueno, gracias. – Se sintió tan torpe ¿Por qué simplemente no podía decidirse en decirle al Lorax lo que sentía? Abrazó al Lorax por unos segundos mas antes de separarse para ponerse de pie lentamente. – Ven, vámonos. – Ayudó al mas bajo a levantarse y juntos caminaron de nuevo hacia la tienda después de recoger las sabanas y las ropas que habían dejado a la orilla del río. Cuando llegaron el Una-Vez estaba tan cansado que solo se tumbó en la cama sin preocuparse de lo demás, solo bostezó y le indico al Lorax que se acostara a su lado. – Vamos a descansar un poco ¿De acuerdo, Bigotón?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"El Lorax asintió metiéndose en la cama con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro, no deseaba nada más que envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de el Una-Vez y abrazarlo fuertemente manteniendo sus cuerpos muy cerca pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar en que todo lo que paso fue en primera instancia por culpa de abrazar al Una-Vez mientras dormían por lo que mejor decidió solo darle la espalda al mas alto y dormir de una vez por todas. – … Buenas noches, Fideo.– Murmuró en voz baja cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar desesperadamente esos extraños pensamientos que le comenzaron a llegar a la mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-family: Arial;"– Buenas noches Bigotón. – El Una-Vez no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos pero si estaba seguro de que se sentía muy bien tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti, era una sensación desconocida y no podía parar de desear mucho mas. Se dio la vuelta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por si el Lorax ya se hubiera dormido y paso suavemente su brazo por el pecho del mas bajo abrazándolo levemente. – Buenas noches. – Susurró de nuevo escondiendo la cara en la parte posterior del cuello del Lorax quedándose, ahora sí, profundamente dormido. Los ojos de el Lorax se abrieron de golpe al sentir el abrazo y sus mejillas se calentaron rápidamente, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras sujetaba suavemente la mano de el Una-Vez notando como su mente se encontraba en absoluta paz, de repente se dio cuenta de que tal vez ser humano, con todas las cosas raras que eso representaba, no estaba tan mal después de todo./span /p 


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente el Una-Vez se permitió dormir un poco mas dándole al Lorax unas horas extras de sueño para que se ajustara a su nuevo horario humano con mayor facilidad. Cuando lo creyó conveniente se levanto despacio de la cama para no despertar al pelirrojo e irse a preparar el desayuno; a escondidas miraba al Lorax de vez en vez, realmente era lindo, no podía negarlo por mas tiempo, aunque todavía tenia algunas dudas. Cuando termino de cocinar se arrodillo al lado de la cama y acaricio suavemente los cabellos del otro hombre. – Despierta solecito. – Rió levemente. – ¿Tienes hambre? – El Lorax parpadeó intentando despertarse mientras una sonrisa se extendia por su rostro al momento en que sus ojos se conectaron con los de el Una-Vez. Lentamente se incorporo frotándose los ojos suavemente mientras se estiraba lo mas que podía cuando a su nariz le llego el delicioso aroma del desayuno recién hecho. – ¡Huele delicioso! ¿Qué es?

– Los mismos panqueques de siempre. – Sonrió el Una-Vez. – Aunque esta vez los horneé con un poco de fruta del árbol de Truffula así que veamos que tal me quedaron. – Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la estufa mientras servía dos platos de comida para después rápidamente sentarse al lado del Lorax en la cama al momento en que le entregaba el plato lleno de panqueques. Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron y al instante comenzó a engullir la comida tan rápido como podía soltando gemidos de verdadera satisfacción parando solo un momento para poder respirar debido a que tenia la boca llena de panqueques. – Mierda esto esta buenísimo.– Logro mascullar cuando pudo tragar toda la comida que tenia en su boca.

El Una-Vez sonrió mientras acababa su desayuno a una velocidad considerablemente mas lenta. – Me alegra saber que te gustaron. – Respondió tímidamente, cuando termino coloco su plato en el suelo a un lado de la cama y se acerco un poco mas al Lorax posando suavemente su mano en el muslo del otro hombre. – Estaba pensando en que hoy podríamos ir a la ciudad, ya sabes, comprarte algo de ropa nueva y después tal vez pasear un poco, como una excursión. – El Una-Vez se mordió los labios ligeramente evitando a toda costa decir la palabra "cita", no quería parecer desesperado. Los ojos del Lorax se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir la mano de el Una-Vez en su pierna peligrosamente cerca de su pene descubierto el cual reacciono endureciéndose ligeramente. – Yo… Eh… Eso seria… – Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias ¿El Una-Vez estaba tratando de tener relaciones sexuales con él?

Bueno ciertamente no quería quedar como un idiota ignorante así que rápidamente se inclino para presionar sus labios contra los de el Una-Vez mientras ponía todo su peso en tratar de empujar al mas alto sobre la cama. Toda la perspectiva del sexo aun le abrumaba demasiado y realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que lo quería intentar con el Una-Vez. El mas alto dejo escapar una protesta entre el beso y rápidamente empujo al Lorax de encima suyo. – ¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo!? – Exclamó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, y pensar que se había preocupado por no parecer desesperado. – ¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, no deberías hacerlo de esta manera! ¡No sin consentimiento! – Se sentó sobre el colchón abrazando sus piernas reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, se sentía algo violado. – ¡Sigues siendo un maldito animal! ¡Nunca aprenderás!

El Lorax retrocedió rápidamente mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua, lo había hecho de nuevo. – Yo pensé… Yo solo… – Sintió que rápidamente la tristeza que sentía era reemplazada por una intensa oleada de ira y una imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo para nunca volver a ver al Una-Vez; se puso de pie con rapidez tallándose furiosamente los ojos. – ¿S-sabes que? Todo lo que eh tratado de hacer lo e intentado con todos mis esfuerzos pero no importa lo que haga ¡Nunca será suficiente para ti! – Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula mientras sentía un horrible dolor acumularse en su pecho, respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar. – Voy a resolver esto sin ti, a fin de cuentas ¡Nunca quise ser un asqueroso humano! – Y con esto salió hecho una furia cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de él mientras se internaba en el bosque tratando de encontrar un lugar aislado para poder pensar ¿Y ahora que demonios se suponía que debía hacer?

– ¡Muy bien! – Grito el Una-Vez a la puerta cerrada pero el Lorax ya se había ido. Enterró su rostro entre sus piernas y lloro en silencio ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué no podía volver a ser como antes cuando los humanos eran humanos y los Loraxs eran Loraxs? ¿En que momento todo se había mezclado? ¿Por qué había permitido que se hubiera mezclado? Era un estúpido, un total y completo estúpido pero es que, en su momento, enamorarse no le había parecido tan mala idea…

El Lorax se sentó debajo de uno de los muchos arboles de Truffula que bordeaban el rio gimiendo lastimeramente al momento de abrazar sus rodillas a su pecho. Estaba perdido, no sabia como ser un humano y ya había comenzado a dudar de que lograría volver a tener su viejo cuerpo, al menos no sin ayuda. – Estúpido Fideo.– Murmuró apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas; de pronto un crujido de ramas a su lado le hizo ponerse en alerta, al mirar mejor observo que se trataba de el pequeño Pipsqueak quien lo miraba con curiosidad a unos metros de distancia.– ¡Pipsqueak! – Le llamó mientras se acercaba al pequeño con una triste sonrisa. – Soy yo… El Lorax.– Trato de acercarse mas pero el pequeño retrocedió, sin sus poderes los animales habían dejado de confiar en él. – Pipsqueak.– Repitió con voz vacilante tratando de acercarse un poco mas. – Por favor… Por favor reconóceme.– Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el pequeño salió corriendo asustado dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras volteaba a mirar al árbol mas cercano. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tampoco me reconoces? – Preguntó en voz baja posando la palma de su mano amorosamente en el tronco tratando de estar lo mas cerca posible del árbol, tratando de escuchar algo por mas mínimo que fuera. Cuando entendió que todo era inútil se abrazo fuertemente a la corteza en un sollozo de dolor puro dejando salir todo el llanto que tenia contenido, jamás había llorado de aquella manera, estuvo así por un rato mas con la frente pegada a la madera del tronco sintiéndose solo, realmente estaba solo…

– Vamos Uni tienes que intentarlo.– Hablaba para si mismo el Una-Vez. – El Lorax te necesita.– Pero aun así no se atrevía a moverse de su posición acurrucado en su calida cama. Seguramente el Lorax estaba bien, pensó, de seguro estaba molesto, claro estaba, pero solo necesitaba calmarse y después encontraría el camino de regreso a la tienda, verdad… ¿Verdad?... Joder ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Había visto dolor en esos ojos esmeraldas, había dañado al Lorax, lo había lastimado profundamente. El pelirrojo no iba a estar bien hasta que el Una-Vez fuera a disculparse por ese lapsus temporal de estupidez que había tenido y que por culpa de eso había dicho aquellas horribles palabras tan hirientes. No mas, ya no iba a seguir huyendo de sus problemas. Amaba al Lorax y eso le aterraba de sobre manera pero ya no iba a seguir permitiendo que por culpa de el miedo siguiera lastimando a la persona que mas amaba, ya no mas. Se levanto, se cambio y salió en busca de el Lorax.

Los sollozos del Lorax habían disminuido de intensidad convirtiéndose en pequeños gemidos y jadeos mal contenidos, aun seguía aferrado al tronco del árbol guardando una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera hablarle y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse. No podía dejar de pensar en el Una-Vez, sacudió su cabeza violentamente tratando de olvidar los buenos momentos que había pasado con el otro hombre en aquellos días, solo se había engañado a si mismo soñando estúpidamente en su nube rosa, el Una-Vez nunca iba a amarlo, los animales y los arboles eran todo lo que tenia y ni siquiera estos estaban ahí para él cuando mas los necesitaba ¿Por qué el Una-Vez debía de ser diferente? Se acurruco contra el árbol mientras sentía nuevas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que cambiar?

El Una-Vez caminaba en silencio entre los arboles, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabia que era lo que quería decirle al Lorax pero no tenia idea de cómo expresarlo, le preocupaba mucho el no encontrarlo por lo que tuvo que caminar por unos minutos mas hasta que por fin pudo divisar al pelirrojo acurrucado en el suelo mientras abrazaba a un árbol llorando en silencio. El Una-Vez se acercó con cautela pues no quería asustarlo. – ¿Lorax? – Lo llamo suavemente.– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – El Lorax se sobresalto al escuchar una voz llamándolo y una rápida mirada confirmo sus sospechas de que se trataba de el Una-Vez. Miró al mas alto unos segundos antes de volver a enterrar su rostro en la corteza del árbol abrazando el tronco con mas fuerza.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Sorbió su nariz. – ¿Vienes para hacerme sentir peor? Bueno créeme que no creo que eso sea posible.

– No. – Respondió el Una-Vez en voz baja sintiendo como su corazón se rompía al ver al pelirrojo en ese estado tan lastimero.– Solo quería hablar contigo.– Se sentó a su lado mientras abrazaba sus piernas. – Lamento todo lo que dije antes, – Comenzó obligándose a no derramas lagrimas, no quería parecer débil. – Se que no eres un animal, nunca lo fuiste… – Respiro profundamente antes de continuar. – La verdad es… que tengo miedo de ti, tengo miedo de cuan humano puedes ser.

El Lorax no se movió de su posición pero sintió de nuevo unas enormes ganas de volver a llorar. – Fideo.– Gimió clavando sus uñas en la corteza del árbol. – Y-yo también estoy asustado. – Su voz apenas y era un susurro.– Anoche cuando me abrazaste me sentí… Sentí que tal vez… tal vez me gustaba ser humano. – Tomo valor y miro al Una-Vez a los ojos. – Me asuste mucho. – Los ojos azules de el Una-Vez se abrieron enormemente, primero con confusión y después con asombro. – Pero pensé que tu… – Sacudió su cabeza y después se hecho a reír. – Lorax.– Murmuró con cariño mientras separaba al pelirrojo de el árbol y lo abrazaba. – Me gusta que seas humano.– Se inclino levemente para enterrar su cara en el cuello de el otro hombre antes de continuar hablando. – Ser humano es aterrador, pero como humano me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensé sentir antes… – Abrazó al pelirrojo con mas fuerza mientras levantaba el rostro y le susurraba al oído – …Creo que te amo.


End file.
